falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt
DLC03_V118_Quest |scene= |srow=27 |topic=01044694 |trow=2 |before= |response=Hello Detective. Did you need something? |after=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hello again. Did you need something? |after=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |abxy=A}} |topic=01047F5E |before= |response=Was there something else, Detective? |after=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045B15 |trow=9 |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=''{hurried, you are worried you said something that will get you killed}'' I don't want to talk about this any more. Please just go. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=Oh uh... well, I'm a scientist. You've probably met my wife, Julianna, already. Not sure what else to say really. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=''{eager, chipper.}'' Well, I was one of the leads on the team that created the first robobrains, the precursors to our model. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{slightly embarrassed, you know most people find you strange}'' Most people don't find it all that interesting, and I'd rather not bore you.. |after= |abxy=A3b}} |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=Oh wonderful! No one else here really wants to talk about it. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=Functionally this model is more or less the same as the previous versions I worked on, but without the neural inhibitor and reconditioning. |after= |abxy=A4b}} |before= |response=The voice modulator seems to have some minor issues interfacing with the neural matrix, which can add some moodiness. |after= |abxy=A4c}} |before= |response=But that's easily solved with regular tune ups. |after= |abxy=A4d}} |before=Player Default: Tell me about yourself. |response=''{earnest. You are being totally honest.}'' I'm afraid that's really all I should say about it. I mean it IS still classified, but I wanted to help with the investigation. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=01045B14 |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=Very well, I'll just get back to my work then. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01045B13 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: I heard that Julianna and Ezra had an argument a few days before he was found dead. Tell me about that. |response=Well, I was in my lab at the time so I didn't hear it, but Julianna has always been rather critical of Mr. Parker. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I think she found something in the overseer's office... I wasn't listening when she told me about it. I kind of had my head in my research. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=I don't know really. I try to let her handle all the money stuff. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: I heard that Julianna and Ezra had an argument a few days before he was found dead. Tell me about that. |response=That's what allows us to recreate our original voices. They can mimic any normal human voice, actually. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking back on your old research, pause at "hm" to find the correct term. The subjects you were using were not willing, they were convicts.}'' I've speculated for some time that the issues we had with our hm... recruited subjects |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before= |response=Maintaining our original voices helps reinforce the neural network, sort of like playing music for an Alzheimer's patient. |after= |abxy=X2c}} |topic=01045B12 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: What do you mean, Julianna's not the same person? |response=My wife has always been a very harsh woman, Detective. I don't know who it is in our room, but that is not my wife, Detective. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What do you mean, Julianna's not the same person? |response=I'm sure that's just a glitch in the neurochemical regulator. I'm still working out the kinks that were introduced by the voice modulator interface. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=If she would just let me give the regulator a tune up I'm sure she would be back to normal. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: What do you mean, Julianna's not the same person? |response=Oh, well I'm probably just being paranoid, but... She's been so much more pleasant lately. I mean it's been nice, but also a bit unnerving. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=Most people don't really understand us, but I always appreciated how she can just take charge of a situation. |after= |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=It's what allowed me to focus on my research. I'm worried something has happened to her. She doesn't seem like the same person. |after= |abxy=Y3c}} |before=Player Default: What do you mean, Julianna's not the same person? |response=Oh, well... that's not really my field of expertise, but I'm sure there are probably some clues at the crime scene. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: What do you mean, Julianna's not the same person? |response=I'm sure it's nothing. She's just feeling stressed like the rest of us. I mean, there's still a murderer out there, Detective. |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=01045DBB |before=Julianna: Hello Mr. Whiskers. Who's a pretty kitty? |response=Julianna... Mr. Whiskers died last month. This is Scruffy, remember? |after=Julianna: Oh... of course. Silly me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DB8 |before=Julianna: Oh... of course. Silly me. |response=Just let me have a look at the neural interface matrix and I'm sure I can clear that- |after=Julianna: No! No it's not that, I've just caught another cold. Probably something that got in when they sent Pearl out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DB3 |before=Julianna: No! No it's not that, I've just caught another cold. Probably something that got in when they sent Pearl out. |response=Oh god, not this again. Last month you were convinced you had the measles... |after=Julianna: You're not a doctor, what would you even know about it. And besides, I think it may be malaria. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DB1 |before=Julianna: You're not a doctor, what would you even know about it. And besides, I think it may be malaria. |response=First of all, I am a doctor. |after=Julianna: Yes, but not a real doctor. Robotics isn't an actual medical degree. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DAF |before=Julianna: Yes, but not a real doctor. Robotics isn't an actual medical degree. |response=Secondly, I've told you time and again, you can't get sick inside the suit. It's not physically possible. |after=Julianna: I know when I'm getting sick, Bert. Now why don't you just wander off and play in your lab. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045DAC |before=Julianna: Have fun, dear! |response=Oh, god Julianna. Whatever. I'm going to the lab. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=01038B00 |trow=3 |before= |response=I supposed that would be alright. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fine. Ask your questions. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I don't think I should answer any more of your questions, Detective. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03DialogueV118 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0103792F |trow=2 |before= |response=What was all that commotion? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can't believe it. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files